ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frosty the Snowman and a Baby
Frosty the Snowman and a Baby is a Christmas special based on the Rankin/Bass produced Frosty the Snowman specials. It is the second fan made Frosty special written by Copy-Ability-Studios after his previous special, Frosty the Snowman's Christmas with Karen. The special is written as a midquel set between the events of the 1978 special Frosty's Winter Wonderland and the 1979 film Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July. Plot The recently-married Frosty the Snowman and his new snow wife Crystal are spending their honeymoon in Alaska, where they get to see the Northern Lights. Frosty believes that Lady Boreal can grant newlyweds a special wish, and Crystal wishes for something special to happen. When Frosty and Crystal return to the North Pole, they get an unexpected surprise: a pair of snow babies named Chilly and Milly. Despite all their efforts, however, Frosty and Crystal find it difficult to take care of the snow babies. Frosty assumes the worst, though Crystal is more positive and notices a torn up letter in the snow babies' basket, which reads: "TO THE VERY SPECIAL MR F" Frosty and Crystal are now under the impression that Chilly and Milly are not theirs, and therefore belong to Mr. F. The snowman and snow wife take it upon themselves to return them to him, but don't know where to look first. They visit Santa's workshop and ask any of the elves if they are Mr. F, but none of them are who they are looking for. Just as Frosty and Crystal are about to call it quits, they notice a man selling the most colorful sno cones they had ever seen. Frosty shows the man the snow babies, and asks him if he is Mr. F. Unfortunately, the man is not Mr. F, but instead an eccentric inventor Seymore S. Sassafras, and he explains the reason why his sno cones are so colorful is because the colors come from his Garden of Surprises. Frosty and Crystal are whisked away to Sassafras' Garden of Surprises, where they gaze in awe at candy cane-striped watermelons, purple polka dotted onions, among other colorful oddities. Frosty and Crystal explain their situation to Sassafras, who decides to lets them use his Yestermorrowbile, a machine that takes them to different holidays, in hopes of finding Chilly and Milly's real parents. Frosty and Crystal take off in the Yestermorrowbile, and Sassafras wishes them good luck. At first, Frosty, Crystal, Chilly and Milly are making good progress. Everything changes, however, when a vulture named Eon the Terrible swoops down and punctures the hole in the Yestermorrowbile's balloon, causing the snowmen and snowbabies to crash land into the month of April, just before Easter. Naturally, due to being snowmen, Frosty, Crystal and even the snow babies start to melt, until a familiar looking rabbit notices and gives them all special flowers. Frosty wakes up and mistakenly recognizes the rabbit as Hocus Pocus, though the rabbit explains he is named Peter Cottontail, chief Easter bunny of April Valley. Crystal thanks Peter for the flowers, and Peter explains that the flowers are special because they prevent snow from melting in the spring. Chilly and Milly mistake Peter Cottontail for a toy rabbit and start tugging at him. Frosty explains to Peter that they are trying to find Mr. F, as he and Crystal believe is Chilly and Milly's real father. Luckily, Peter knows someone who can help and the snowmen and snowbabies follow him. Above April Valley, however, Eon is seen following the group, vowing he will get to them somehow. Peter Cottontail introduces Frosty, Crystal and the snow babies to Chugs, a yellow steam locomotive that used to be run by Sunny, one of the previous chief Easter bunnies. Chugs is glad to help the group and takes them along the Big Rock Candy Mountain Railroad. The group arrives in Kidville, a town run entirely by children, and Frosty asks if there is anyone named Mr. F. To everone's surprise, a small boy who just so happens to be named Mr. F, shows up. However, when Mr. F takes a good look at Chilly and Milly, he explains he isn't their father. Crystal shows Mr. F the torn letter, but Mr. F explains he did not write the letter. Peter Cottontail, under the impression that Mr. F has amnesia, suggests they take Mr. F with them to find a way to jog his memory. Chugs takes the group, now with Mr. F in tow, along the railroad tracks, when suddenly Eon appears in front of them, scaring Chugs and causing him to go in reverse. The group ends up going through a tunnel and Chugs derails and crashes into sand. A voice welcomes them all to the Sands of Time. Crystal asks who it is and the voice is revealed to be a camel with a clock for a hump, named Quarter-Past-Five. Using his strength, Quarter-Past-Five pulls Chugs back onto the rails and, after hearing Frosty and Crystal's situation, offers to lead them to Father Time, who is said to contain the history of everyone ever born. Peter Cottontail believes that Father Time can help jog Mr. F's memory, even with Mr. F insisting he doesn't have amnesia, and so agrees to let Quarter-Past-Five show them the way. Unbeknownst to anyone, Eon watches the group head to Father Time's castle and flaps his wings to create a sandstorm. Fortunately, Quarter-Past-Five knows the Sands of Time well, so he is able to guide the group past the storm. Cast * Bill Fagerbakke as Frosty * TBA as Crystal * TBA as Chilly and Milly * Santa's Elves * Seymore S. Sassafras * Eon the Terrible * Peter Cottontail * Chugs * Mr. F * Quarter-Past-Five * Father Time Trivia * This special serves as an in-universe explanation as to how Frosty and Crystal acquired snow offspring and how Frosty's hat changed from black to orange. Category:Christmas Specials